For different reasons, containers, and among these, glass bottles, undergo variations in capacity for the same type of container and user.
If the product to be placed in the container costs a lot per cubic centimetre, for example a liqueur, top quality cognac, increases in capacity with respect to the theoretically established amount may represent great losses for the relative brand.
Therefore, it is necessary for the capacity of the containers not to undergo variations, and if they do so, this must be detected quickly and economically.
Having described the problem, the requesting party knows no system, process or machine that does this, and therefore has developed the container capacity control system, which is the object of this invention.
The system is based on the control of the container capacity comprising:
a) a first horizontal linear guide where a clamp head is placed, which can move horizontally and rotates on the horizontal plane. This clamp head has a first clamp and a second clamp for the input and output of an empty container, respectively;
b) a second horizontal linear guide where a filling head is placed, which can at least be moved horizontally, this second guide bears means for the total filling or filling with a predetermined partial amount;
c) weighing scales that weigh the container both empty and totally full or filled with a predetermined partial amount, sending the weight data to
d) a microprocessor that controls the programmed system so that it distinguishes full containers and partially full containers, and calculates the capacity based on the weight data.
It is also characterised because the filling means are comprised of a total liquid filling unit and a liquid levelling unit.
It is also characterised because the liquid filling unit has a probe, which moves vertically, and the levelling unit has a suction cane, which moves vertically due to the action of the precision motor.
It is also characterised because geometrically, on the circumference of the rotation radius of the first clamp, there is a weighing position and a filling position, the centre of rotation being at the bisector of the first and second clamps, which are joined together.
With the weight data, the microprocessor, based on traditional statistical programs/algorithms, decides if there are or not errors to be corrected.